September 5
Events *1590 - Alexander Farnese's army forces Henry IV of France to raise the siege of Paris. *1661 - Fall of Nicolas Fouquet: Louis XIV Superintendent of Finances is arrested in Nantes by D'Artagnan, captain of the king's musketeers. *1666 - Great Fire of London ends: 10,000 buildings including St. Paul's Cathedral are destroyed, but only 16 people are known to have died. *1698 - In an effort to move his people away from archaic customs, Tsar Peter I of Russia imposes a tax on beards. *1725 - Wedding of Louis XV and Maria Leszczyńska. *1774 - First Continental Congress assembles in Philadelphia. *1781 - Battle of the Chesapeake in the American Revolutionary War. *1793 - French Revolution the French National Convention initiates the Reign of Terror. *1798 - Conscription is made mandatory in France by the Jourdan law. *1800 - Malta is conquered by Great Britain. *1816 - Louis XVIII has to dissolve the Chambre introuvable ("Unobtainable Chamber"). *1836 - Sam Houston is elected as the second president of the Republic of Texas. *1839 - The First Opium War begins in China. *1840 - Premiere of Giuseppe Verdi's Un giorno di regno at La Scala of Milan. *1862 - American Civil War: the Potomac River is crossed at White's Ford in the Maryland Campaign. *1864 - Achille François Bazaine becomes Marshall of France. *1877 - Indian Wars: Oglala Sioux chief Crazy Horse is bayoneted by a United States soldier after resisting confinement in a guardhouse at Fort Robinson in Nebraska. *1882 - The first United States Labor Day parade is held in New York City. *1905 - Russo-Japanese War: In New Hampshire, USA, the Treaty of Portsmouth, mediated by US President Theodore Roosevelt, ends the war. *1914 - World War I: First Battle of the Marne begins. Northeast of Paris, the French attack and defeat German forces who are advancing on the capital. *1915 - The pacifist Zimmerwald Conference begins. *1918 - Decree "On Red Terror" is published in Russia *1932 - The colonie of Upper Volta is broken apart between Ivory Coast, Mali, and Niger. *1937 - Spanish Civil War: Llanes falls. *1938 - Chile: A group of youths affiliated with the fascist National Socialist Movement of Chile are assassinated in the Seguro Obrero massacre. *1939 - World War II: The United States declares its neutrality in the war. *1942 - World War II: Japanese high command orders withdrawal at Milne Bay, first Japanese defeat in the Pacific War. *1943 - World War II: The 503d Parachute Infantry Regiment lands and occupies Nazdab, near Lae in the Salamaua-Lae campaign. *1944 - Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg constitute Benelux. *1945 - Iva Toguri D'Aquino, a Japanese-American suspected of being wartime radio propagandist Tokyo Rose, is arrested in Yokohama. *1948 - Robert Schuman becomes President of the Council while being Foreign minister, As such, he is the negotiator of the major treaties of the end of World War II. *1957 - Cuba: Fulgencio Batista bombs the revolt in Cienfuegos. *1960 - The poet Léopold Sédar Senghor is elected as the first President of Senegal. *1961 - The first conference of the Non Aligned Countries is held in Belgrade. *1969 - My Lai Massacre: U.S. Army Lt. William Calley is charged with six specifications of premeditated murder for the death of 109 Vietnamese civilians in My Lai. *1970 - Vietnam War: Operation Jefferson Glenn begins: the United States 101st Airborne Division and the South Vietnamese 1st Infantry Division initiate a new operation in Thua Thien province. *1972 - Munich Massacre: A Palestinian terrorist group called "Black September" attack Israeli athletes at the Munich Olympic Games. *1975 - Sacramento, California: a follower of incarcerated cult leader Charles Manson, Lynette Fromme attempts to assassinate U.S. President Gerald Ford. *1977 - Hanns Martin Schleyer, is kidnapped in Cologne, West Germany by the Red Army Faction and is later murdered. * 1977 - Voyager program: Voyager 1 is launched after a brief delay. *1978 - Camp David Accords: Menachem Begin and Anwar Sadat begin peace process at Camp David, Maryland. *1980 - The St. Gotthard Tunnel opens in Switzerland as the world's longest highway tunnel at 10.14 miles (16.224 km) stretching from Goschenen to Airolo. *1984 - STS-41-D: The [[Wikipedia:Space Shuttle Discovery|Space Shuttle Discovery]] lands after its maiden voyage. * 1984 - Western Australia becomes the last Australian state to abolish capital punishment. *1986 - Pan Am Flight 73 with 358 people on board is hijacked at Karachi International Airport. *1991 - The Mall Southampton, Southampton, UK opened it's doors for the fist time *2000 - The hottest day ever in Texas as most weather stations in the state topped 100 degrees and many topped 110. *2005 - Mandala Airlines Flight 091 crashes into a heavily-populated residential of Sumatra, Indonesia, killing 104 people on board and at least 39 persons on ground. *2007 - 3 terrorists suspected to be a part of Al-Quaeda are arrested in Germany after planning attacks on both the Frankfurt International airport and US-Military installations. See German Terror Plot 9/07 Births *1187 - Louis VIII of France (d. 1226) *1568 - Tommaso Campanella, Italian theologian, philosopher, and poet (d. 1639) *1621 - Juan Andrés Coloma, Spanish noble (d. 1694) *1638 - Louis XIV of France (d. 1715) *1667 - Giovanni Gerolamo Saccheri, Italian mathematician (d. 1733) *1695 - Carl Gustaf Tessin, Swedish politician (d. 1770) *1722 - Frederick Christian (d. 1763) *1725 - Jean-Étienne Montucla, French mathematician (d. 1799) *1735 - Johann Christian Bach, German composer (d. 1782) *1750 - Robert Fergusson, Scottish poet (d. 1774) *1771 - Archduke Charles of Austria, Austrian general (d. 1847) *1774 - Caspar David Friedrich, German artist (d. 1840) *1775 - Juan Martín Díez, el Empecinado (the undaunted), Spanish guerrillero (d. 1825) *1787 - François Sulpice Beudant, French mineralogist and geologist (d. 1850) *1791 - Giacomo Meyerbeer, German composer (d. 1864) *1792 - Pierre-Armand Dufrénoy, French geologist and mineralogist (d. 1857). *1806 - Christophe Léon Louis Juchault de Lamoricière, French general (d. 1865) *1807 - Richard Chenevix Trench, Irish Anglican clergyman and philologist (d. 1886) *1809 - Manuel Montt Torres, President of Chile (d. 1880) *1827 - Goffredo Mameli, Italian poet and writer (d. 1849) *1836 - Justiniano Borgoño, President of Peru (d. 1921) *1847 - Jesse James, American outlaw (d. 1882) *1857 - Konstantin Tsiolkovsky, Russian rocket scientist and inventor (d. 1935) *1867 - Amy Beach, American composer and pianist (d. 1944) *1874 - Nap Lajoie, American baseball player (d. 1959) *1876 - Wilhelm Ritter von Leeb, German field marshal (d. 1956) * 1876 - Abdelaziz Thâalbi, Tunisian politician. (d. 1944) *1881 - Otto Bauer, Austrian Social Democratic politician (d. 1938) *1888 - Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan, second President of India (d. 1975) *1892 - Joseph Szigeti, Hungarian violinist (d. 1973) *1901 - Mario Scelba, Italian politician and former Prime Minister of Italy (d. 1991) *1902 - Darryl F. Zanuck, American film producer and executive (d. 1979) *1905 - Arthur Koestler, Hungarian writer (d. 1983) * 1905 - Maurice Challe French general (d. 1979), one of the leaders of the Algiers putsch in 1961. *1908 - Gloria Holden, British actress (d. 1991) *1912 - John Cage, American composer (d. 1992) * 1912 - Kristina Söderbaum, German actress and photographer (d. 2001) * 1912 - Frank Thomas, American animator (d. 2004) *1914 - Nicanor Parra, Chilian poet and mathematician *1916 - Frank Yerby, American novelist (d. 1991) * 1916 - Frank Shuster, Canadian comedian (Wayne and Shuster) (d. 2002) *1918 - Luis Alcoriza, Mexican screenwriter, film director, and actor (d. 1992) *1921 - Jack Valenti, American political advisor and film executive (d. 2007) *1924 - Paul Dietzel, American college football coach *1927 - Paul Volcker, American banker *1929 - Bob Newhart, American actor and comedian * 1929 - Andrian Nikolayev, Soviet cosmonaut (d. 2004) *1933 - Francisco Javier Errázuriz Ossa, Chilian catholic archbishop *1934 - Carol Lawrence, American actress and singer *1935 - Johnny Briggs MBE, English actor *1936 - Bill Mazeroski, American baseball player *1937 - Antonio Valentin Angelillo, Argentinian footballer * 1937 - Robert Lucas, American economist, Nobel Memorial Prize in Economics recipient *1939 - William Devane, American actor * 1939 - George Lazenby, Australian actor * 1939 - Clay Regazzoni, Swiss racing driver (d. 2006) *1940 - Raquel Welch, American actress *1942 - Werner Herzog, German film director * 1942 - Eduardo Mata, Mexican conductor and composer (d. 1995) * 1942 - Denise Fabre French television presenter. * 1943 - Dulce Saguisag, Filipino politician and former DSWD Secretary. (d. 2007) *1944 - Dario Bellezza, Italian poet, author and playwright (d. 1996) *1945 - Al Stewart, Scottish singer and songwriter *1946 - Freddie Mercury, Zanzibar-born singer and songwriter (Queen) (d. 1991) * 1946 - Loudon Wainwright III, American singer and composer *1947 - Buddy Miles, American musician *1948 - Benita Ferrero-Waldner, Austrian diplomat and politician *1950 - Cathy Guisewite, American cartoonist * 1950 - Paul William Roberts, Canadian writer *1951 - Paul Breitner, German footballer * 1951 - Patti McGuire, American model and television producer * 1951 - Michael Keaton, American actor *1956 - Roine Stolt, Swedish guitarist (The Flower Kings) *1957 - Peter Winnen, Dutch bicycle road athlete *1961 - Marc-André Hamelin, Canadian pianist *1962 - Peter Wingfield, Welsh actor *1963 - Juan Alderete, American bassist (Racer X) * 1963 - Jeff Brantley, American baseball player * 1963 - Jonathan Phillips, English actor * 1963 - Taki Inoue, Japanese racing driver *1963 - Kristian Alfonso, American actress *1964 - Frank Farina, Australian footballer *1965 - Chris Morris, English satirist * 1965 - David Brabham, Australian racing driver * 1965 - César Rincón, colombian matador *1966 - Achero Mañas, Spanish actor and film director * 1966 - Milinko Pantić, retired Serbian footballer *1967 - India Hicks, English model * 1967 - Jane Sixsmith, English field hockey player *1968 - Brad Wilk, American musician (Audioslave, Rage Against the Machine) *1969 - Dweezil Zappa, American musician * 1969 - Leonardo Nascimento de Araujo, Brazilian footballer * 1969 - Mark Ramprakash, English cricketer *1970 - Steve Burton, American actor * 1970 - Liam Lynch, American musician (Sifl and Olly) * 1970 - Kim Hye-su, South Korean actress and model *1973 - Rose McGowan, Italian-born actress * 1973 - Alexandra Kerry, daughter of American Senator John Kerry * 1973 - Paddy Considine, English actor *1975 - Rod Barajas, American baseball player * 1975 - George Boateng, Dutch footballer * 1975 - Matt Geyer, Australian rugby league footballer * 1975 - Jamie Spaniolo, American horrorcore rapper *1976 - Tatyana Gutsu, Ukrainian gymnast * 1976 - Carice van Houten, Dutch actress *1977 - Minoru Fujita, Japanese professional wrestler * 1977 - Rosevelt Colvin, American football player * 1977 - Nazr Mohammed, American Basketball player * 1977 - Joseba Etxeberria, Spanish football winger * 1977 - Alexey Harkov, Russian bassist (Kipelov, Sergey Mavrin) *1978 - Chris Jack, New Zealand rugby union footballer * 1978 - Laura Bertram, Canadian actress * 1978 - Zhang Zhong, Chinese chess player *1979 - John Carew, Norwegian footballer * 1979 - Stacey Dales, Canadian basketball player and sportscaster * 1979 - George O'Callaghan, Irish footballer *1980 - Franco Costanzo, Argentinian football goalkeeper *1981 - Filippo Volandri, Italian tennis player * 1981 - Drew Carter, American football player *1982 - Alexandre Geijo, Spanish/Swiss footballer * 1982 - Sondre Lerche, Norwegian musician *1983 - Eugen Bopp, Ukrainian-German footballer * 1983 - Pablo Granoche, Uruguayan footballer *1987 - Pierre Casiraghi, son of princess Caroline of Monaco *1991 - Skandar Keynes, English actor *1993 - Gage Golightly, American actress Deaths *1165 - Emperor Nijo of Japan (b. 1143) *1201 - Constance (b. 1161) *1235 - Henry I (b. 1165) *1548 - Catherine Parr, Sixth wife of Henry VIII of England (b. c. 1512) *1607 - Pomponne de Bellièvre, chancellor of France (b. 1529) *1629 - Domenico Allegri, Italian composer (b. c. 1585) *1734 - Nicolas Bernier, French musician and composer (b. 1664) *1786 - Jonas Hanway, English merchant, traveler, and philanthropist (b. 1712) *1803 - Pierre Choderlos de Laclos, French general and author (b. 1741) * 1803 - François Devienne, French composer (b. 1759) *1808 - John Home, Scottish writer (b. 1722) *1836 - Ferdinand Raimund, Austrian playwright (b. 1790) *1838 - Charles Percier, French architect (b. 1764) *1857 - Auguste Comte, French sociologist (b. 1798) *1867 - Santiago Derqui, Argentinian politician (b. 1809) *1876 - Manuel Blanco Encalada, first president of Chile (b. 1790) *1877 - Crazy Horse, Lakota (Sioux) chief (b. 1849) *1898 - Sarah Edmonds, Canadian nurse, soldier, and spy (b. 1841) *1901 - Ignacij Klemenčič, Slovenian physicist (b. 1853) *1902 - Rudolf Virchow, German pathologist and politician (b. 1821) *1906 - Ludwig Boltzmann, Austrian physicist (b. 1844) *1912 - Arthur MacArthur, U.S. Army general (b. 1845) *1914 - Charles Péguy, French poet, essayist and editor (b. 1873) *1917 - Marian Smoluchowski, Polish physicist (b. 1872) *1920 - Robert Harron, American actor (b. 1893) *1922 - Georgette Agutte, French painter (b. 1867) *1926 - Karl Harrer, German journalist and politician, founding member of the "DAP", which would become the Nazi Party (b. 1890) *1930 - Robert Means Thompson, American naval officer (b. 1849) *1931 - John Thomson, football player who died in an accidental collision during a match (b. 1909) *1932 - Francisco Acebal, Spanish novelist, playwright and journalist (b. 1866) *1936 - Federico Borrell García, Spanish anarchist soldier during the Spanish Civil War (b. 1912) * 1936 - Gustave Kahn, French Symbolist poet and art critic (b. 1859) *1942 - François de Labouchère, French aviator of World War II, compagnon de la Libération. (b. 1917) *1943 - Aleš Hrdlička, Czech anthropologist (b. 1869) *1945 - Clem Hill, Australian cricketer (b. 1877) *1948 - Richard C. Tolman, American mathematical physicist (b. 1881) *1953 - Richard Walther Darré, Nazi politician, one of the leading ‘blood and soil’ ideologists (b. 1895) *1954 - Eugen Schiffer, German politician (b. 1954) *1965 - Thomas Johnston, Scottish-born politician (b. 1882) *1966 - Dezső Lauber, Hungarian athlete (b. 1879) *1970 - Jochen Rindt, German-Austrian Formula One driver, the first (and only) posthumous winner of the World Drivers' Championship (b. 1942) *1973 - Jack Fournier, American baseball player (b. 1889) *1975 - Georg Ots, Estonian singer (b. 1920) *1977 - Marcel Thiry, Belgian writer and wallon militant (b. 1897) *1979 - Alberto di Jorio, former head of the Vatican Bank and secretary of the 1958 conclave (b. 1884) *1982 - Douglas Bader, RAF fighter pilot in World War II (b. 1910) *1983 - Antonio Mairena, flamenco singer (b. 1909) *1988 - Gert Fröbe, German actor (b. 1913) *1990 - Ivan Mihailov, Bulgarian revolutionary (b. 1896) *1992 - Fritz Leiber, American author (b. 1910) *1995 - William Kunstler, American lawyer and activist (b. 1919) *1997 - Georg Solti, Hungarian conductor (b. 1912) * 1997 - Mother Teresa, Albanian-born missionary and humanitarian, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1910) *1998 - Leo Penn, American film director (b. 1921) * 1998 - Verner Panton, Danish designer (b. 1926) *1999 - Allen Funt, American radio and television personality (b. 1914) * 1999 - Bryce Mackasey, Canadian politician (b. 1921) *2001 - Vladimir Žerjavić, Croatian UN statistician (b. 1912) *2002 - David Todd Wilkinson, American astronomer, author of the first study of the Cosmic microwave background radiation (b. 1935) *2003 - Gisele MacKenzie, Canadian-born singer (b. 1927) *2005 - Roberto Viaux, Chilean Army General and the primary planner in two failed coup d'état attempt in Chile (b. 1917) *2007 - Jennifer Dunn, American politician (b. 1941) * 2007 - Paul Gillmor, American politician (b. 1939) * 2007 - D. James Kennedy, American televangelist (b. 1930) * 2007 - Thomas Hansen (b. 1976) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - Jupiter Stator to commemorate that Jupiter helped Romulus to stop the Sabine invasion under Titus Tatius. *RC Saints - The feast day of Teresa of Calcutta, currently pending sainthood. *India - The birthdate of Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan is celebrated as Teacher's Day in India. *Zechariah and Elisabeth, parents of John the Baptist *Bertin, abbot of Saint-Omer. *Abdas of Susa External links * BBC: On This Day * The Legend of Dr. Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September